


Spring Break Steele

by NorahBolt56



Series: Steele Stringed Hearts & Legacy of Steele [3]
Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorahBolt56/pseuds/NorahBolt56
Summary: With Remington's son heading off on his first college spring break, Laura remembers some of her own spring-break experiences..





	1. Chapter 1

Harry, Remington’s now 20 year old son had been staying with him and Laura and their kids, Olivia & Mickey, in LA for a couple of days before he was flying down to Acapulco with his college friends for spring break. Harry was in his first year of a 2 year exchange program at Harvard Law School in Boston from Cambridge University in England. As he had done during his high school years, he divided his time (and his education) between England where his mother Kate lived and the U.S. where his father Remington lived. Like most young college students Harry was keen to embrace the American tradition of ‘spring break’, which would be the first one he had attended.

Once the younger kids were in bed and Harry took himself up to his room not long after, Remington and Laura retired to their bedroom. “Oh I remember spring break,” Laura reminisced with a smile as they got ready for bed. “It was so much fun – Harry’ll have a ball”, she added with a twinkle in her eye.

“So what does ’spring break’ entail exactly?” Remington asked, an eyebrow arched in curiosity. He had heard stories of course but wanted to hear from someone who had actually attended a few.

Laura looked at him with a mischievous grin. “Lots of sun, sand, drinking and lots of casual, meaningless sex of course.” The last bit had the intended effect on her husband – she tried to hide her amused smirk at the shocked look that momentarily crossed his face.

“Oh I see,” he replied, trying to sound nonchalant. “So am I to take it that when you attended spring break you ’indulged’ as it were Laura?”

“Oh yes.. I ‘indulged’ Mr Steele,” she replied mischievously as she ran a finger down his chest. She usually reserved calling him ‘Mr Steele’ now after several years of marriage, for when they were at work or when she was feeling particularly cheeky. “You’ve got to remember I was a bit of a ‘late starter’ as it were compared to most of my friends, so I ah.. had a bit of catching up to do,” she admitted with a grin as Remington looked slightly uncomfortable at the thought of his wife ‘indulging’ in meaningless, casual sex in her younger impulsive, rebellious days, particularly when she’d made him wait almost 3 years!

“Well Olivia’s definitely never going to spring break then!” he stated, only half-jokingly, in reference to their 4 year old daughter.

At this Laura rounded on him. “Oh so it’s okay for your son to indulge as it were,” she echoed his earlier words,” but not okay for your daughter? Isn’t that something of a double standard?”

“Well its different for girls,” he tried to argue.

“Oh – how so?” Laura challenged him as he got the feeling this was one argument he wasn’t going to win.

“Well.. girls can get pregnant for a start,” he stated.

“And boys can get them pregnant,” Laura countered as she gave him a meaningful look. He knew that all too well, given that he’d fathered Harry when he was younger than Harry was now.

 “Yes well..” he went to respond , looking a bit uncomfortable, as Laura looked at him expectantly, knowing she had him there.

“Hmmm?” she questioned, waiting for his response.

“Well I suspect our darling daughter has inherited her mother’s rebellious streak, so I guess I’ve got buckley’s  chance of trying to stop her going to spring break when she’s at college,” Remington stated in a somewhat defeated tone as Laura laughed.  “I would say that’s a fair bet. Oh well at least you have quite a few years before you need to worry about that.”

“So now that you’ve taunted me with tales of all this casual sex you indulged in while on spring break, the least you can do is give me a demonstration Mrs Steele,” Remington quipped with a mischievous grin as he pulled Laura into his arms.

“Oh you want a demonstration huh?” she replied, flashing him a dimpled smile as she linked her arms around his neck. “You’re not worried about Harry being across the hall?” she murmured cheekily.

“He’s been there before when we’ve.. well you know,” Remington replied, his eyebrow going up in a devilish fashion. “He is 20 remember – I think he knows how his little sister and brother came about,” he added with a laugh as Laura laughed too.

“Well in that case you’d better be quiet then,” she said with a pointed look as she kissed him softly.

 “Me be quiet? Ooh I think you need to heed your own advice there my love,” he whispered mischievously as his kisses started trailing down her neck. 

“Are you saying I’m loud when we..,” she went to reply and as if to prove a point he ran a hand over one of her breasts, eliciting a moan from her.  

A cheeky smile crossed his face. “Well you do get rather, how shall we say.. vocal on occasion,” he pointed out as he gave her a meaningful look.

“And who’s fault is that?” she retorted with a grin.

“I’ll stop anytime you want me to,” he replied with a lopsided grin as a hand skimmed her hip.

“Not yet you don’t” she replied huskily as she pulled him to the bed…


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast the next morning Remington, Laura and the kids piled into the car to drop Harry off at the airport. As Harry had been packing last minute things into his bag earlier, Remington had come into his room. “Got everything son?” he asked him.

“I think so Dad,” Harry replied with a grin.

“So you’ve ah.. got some protection then?” Remington asked, thinking of what Laura had told him about what went on at spring break, looking somewhat embarrassed as did Harry.

 “Yes Dad,” he groaned. “Didn’t we have this conversation a few years ago? I’m not sixteen anymore you know Dad,” he commented with a lopsided grin reminiscent of his father’s.

“Yes I know Junior but I’ve heard spring break can be rather well.. ‘indulgent’ for want of a better word,” Remington replied.

“I’m hoping so,” Harry laughed as his eyebrow went up in a devilish fashion that reminded Remington so much of himself that he had to laugh too. “Okay, okay – have fun but be careful too eh? Just look after each other huh?” 

“We will Dad,” Harry reassured him as he grabbed his bag and followed his father down to the car.

When they got to LAX they were greeted by Harry’s friends Steve, Brad & Mitch who had flown in from Boston so they could all get their flight to Acapulco together from LA.  Harry introduced them to his father and stepmother and his siblings.

“Your dad’s Remington Steele the detective?” Brad, who was quite new to the group of friends remarked incredulously. “How did I not know that?” he laughed.

 “That’s why we call him RSJ,” Steve explained. “’Remington Steele Junior’ – he does kind of look like his old man.”

A bit later on Laura had taken Olivia to the bathroom and Remington had taken two year old Mickey in search of some food, leaving Harry and his friends to chat.

“Harry.. your step-mom’s a babe,” Mitch commented with a cheeky grin.

“Oh c’mon man that’s my step mum,” Harry protested, remembering a little awkwardly how he had had a bit of a crush on Laura himself when he first met her when he was 13.

“Well you should see his mom too – you know, Kate Kelly, the rock star,” Steve added.

“Oh man, Kate Kelly’s your mum Harry? How did I not know that? She’s hot,” Brad commented with a grin as Harry started to look decidedly uncomfortable.

 “Guys come on please, that’s my mum you’re talking about. How would you like it if I talked about your mum like that?” Harry pleaded with them.

“Have you seen my mom?” Brad deadpanned as they all cracked up laughing.

“What’s so funny fellas?” Remington asked with a smile as he came back with Mickey. They were soon joined by Laura & Olivia as well.

“Nothing Dad,” Harry stated quickly, a little embarrassed at his mates fancying Laura and his mum. He didn’t think his dad would be too happy about it either!

“Well you boys seem to be having fun already,” Laura commented with a smile.

“I bet you had fun when you went on spring break when you were in college Mrs Steele.. or can I call you Laura?” Mitch stated with a grin, trying to lay on the charm as Harry rolled his eyes at him.

Remington tried not to smile at the look on Laura’s face. Unfazed though, she retorted with a grin, “Oh I did Mitch .. and you can call me Mrs Steele,” putting him firmly in his place as he blushed bright red and Harry and his other mates tried not to laugh.

“Well we’ll have fun if Harry leaves some girls for the rest of us. As soon as he opens up his mouth and his ‘cute little British accent’, as the girls call it, comes out and he flashes that smile of his, the rest of us have no hope,” Steve complained.

“Chip off the old block eh Junior?” Remington quipped with more than a little pride as Harry grinned at him. Laura couldn’t help but laugh at the two of them.

Before they knew it, it was time for Harry and his friends to board the plane. “Will you bring me back a present Harry?” Olivia asked her big brother as he picked her up and gave her a hug goodbye.

“Of course I will Livvy – what would you like?” he replied with a grin.

“A pony,” she stated as they all laughed.

“I don’t think your brother would be able to fit a pony in his bag princess,” Remington said with a smile to his daughter. “Ah speaking of presents,“ he went on, “Laura might like some fans if you see any while you’re down there.”

“Fans?” Harry asked, puzzled by the request and the devilish twinkle in his father’s eye and the sharp dig with her elbow his step-mother gave his father.

“I’ll explain it to you sometime son,” Remington quipped with a grin as Laura glared at him and said, “Like hell you will.”

Harry shook his head, laughing at the two of them, wondering what that was all about. He gave them both a hug and then hugged his little brother Mickey as well, affectionately ruffling his dark hair as he did so which was so like his and their father’s.

“Have fun lads – don’t do anything we wouldn’t do,” Remington farewelled them with a grin and a wave.

“That’s rich coming from you Dad,” Harry retorted as he flashed him the same lopsided grin then waved & followed his friends through the departure gate. “He’s got you there,” Laura laughed as she put an arm around her husband.

“I think young Mitchell took quite a fancy to you Mrs Steele, kind of like Mrs Robinson in ‘ _The Graduate’_ , Dustin Hoffman, Anne Bancroft, United Artists, 1967,” he rattled off with a grin as Laura playfully hit him.

“Come off it – I’m not that old thank you very much. I’m only about 15 years older than those boys remember,” she laughed.

“Well Mitch’s loss is my gain,” Remington quipped with a grin as he stole a kiss off her then they grabbed the kids and headed back out to their car to drive home.        


End file.
